Choose the Second
by Olympus Architect
Summary: (I hate the title too) After having her heart ripped to pieces by a certain Jason Grace, who is set to mend Reyna's heart? The great Perseus Jackson of course. As their story begins as friends, Percy grows extremely fond of Reyna and suddenly starts doubting his relationship with Annabeth. Where will this take them? Set after the Giant War.


**Title: Choose the Second**

**Author: Olympus Architect**

**Summary: After having her heart ripped to pieces by a certain Jason Grace, who is set to mend Reyna's heart? The great Perseus Jackson of course. As their story begins as friends, Percy grows extremely fond of Reyna and suddenly starts doubting his relationship with Annabeth. Where will this take them? Set after the Giant War.**

**Rated: T **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own HOO. *sniff* RICK RIORDAN GIMME YOUR SERIES OR I WILL SMASH YOUR OREOS! Haha Twitter. xD**

…

…

…

Reyna

"Reyna, I need to talk to you." Jason looked down at his feet.

They had been sitting at a bench in New Rome, Jason's arm swung around her shoulders, her head resting at his chest. They were watching Aurum and Argentum play with the young legacies when Jason spoke up. Reyna lifted her head from his chest to look at him. She knew where this was headed.

"Of course. Tell me." She adjusted herself on the bench so she was facing him. His blue eyes were still trained on his sneakers but he straightened his posture.

"I-I well we aren't…working." Jason's blue eyes met hers momentarily before they dropped again. Reyna's heart shattered. She could almost hear the smash of glass.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean I think we're better as friends."

With that Reyna stood up and left. Tears were threatening to spill from her dark eyes and she didn't want to give Jason the rare pleasure of seeing her cry. She could just barely hear him calling after her but Reyna knew he wouldn't dare come after her. It wasn't like she would hurt him or do anything rash along those lines but who knows what runs through that extremely minuscule brain of his.

She didn't understand. When she had finally forgiven him for…she doesn't even recall what, he had told her how long he'd liked her. They'd held off on dating for a while until Reyna's friends slowly became frustrated. They constantly pushed them until Jason got the nerve to ask her out. It wasn't much different form when they were just friends really, which was the main reason she didn't understand.

The way he worded the break up, obviously meant he didn't want her to cut him out of her life but how could she not? Reyna was positive she wouldn't even be able to hear his name without remembering the rush of emotion she felt at that moment.

You know how in books a character says their 'heart felt heavy'? And you don't believe that's possible until you actually feel it? That's how Reyna felt. A slow pain was enveloping her chest, her heart felt like it was pushing against her lungs. It was a feeling should ever have to feel. But Reyna just wanted to curl up on her bed and cry until she feels better.

That's exactly where she was headed, of course. To her bed. But Percy intercepted her beeline.

"Reyna! It's been forever." He called to her. She quickly wiped any trace of sadness from her face and turned to smile at him. Almost immediately, his bright smile fell into a concerned frown. "What's wrong?" he walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mph...fihrfpgj." she mumbled into his shirt.

"What was that?" she simply shook her head that time. "Come. Let's talk in your room."

He led her back to her room and sat her down on her bed. Percy yet again embraced her.

"Rey. Tell me what's going on." Reyna sighed and pulled away from his arms.

"He broke up with me." She couldn't look up to meet his sea green eyes. Reyna didn't want Percy to see her eyes watering.

"Oh Reyna…" with that, the dam broke and water spilled. Tears ran down her face as she buried it in her hands.

"Don't say it like that." Percy smiled, yet again wrapping her in an embrace.

Reyna buried herself in his shirt, breathing heavily, trying to stifle her sobs. Percy rocked her lightly, whispering reassuring words to her. She wanted to sink into his shirt and never come out. She wanted to lock herself up.

"What did he say?" Percy coaxed her out.

"Well he-he said he just wanted to be fr-friends with me."

"Oh that's the worst." Reyna was glad Percy was being honest with her. She would feel a lot worse if he'd lied.

"I know." She sniffed. "I don't even care that much. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well Piper always said chick flicks and ice cream helped but I don't want to."

"Well I was watching Grown Ups yesterday. I practically pissed my pants." Reyna gave him a small smile. "And we can get ice cream." She nodded. Percy smiled and picked her up.

"You're going to carry me there?" she really didn't mind.

"Might as well." Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck and yet again buried her face in his shirt.

…

…

…

"What do you want, Rey?" Percy asked, staring with wide eyes at the selection of ice cream.

"Mint-chip." Percy looked at her.

"Topping?" she shook her head.

"Come on Reyna, you have to get a topping."

"Choose one for me then."

"I don't know what you like!"

"Anything sweet."

"Screw that, you're getting gummy bears." Reyna rolled her eyes. Percy took the ice cream and paid. "My Cabin or yours?"

"Yours."

…

…

…

Percy

Percy dropped Reyna unceremonially (but jokingly) on his bed in his cabin. Her tear stained face looked up at him in surprise.

"Well, put the movie in!" she said as she made herself comfortable. Percy smiled. He was glad he could help her.

As the movie played, Percy quickly finished his cotton candy ice cream and took to watching Reyna. Her dark eyes were trained on the screen though the usual fierce sparkle in her eye was dulled. He didn't know how but Percy could tell she was still thinking of her break up. He wanted to comfort her, make her smile. Let her know he's always there for her. Reyna isn't usually the most approachable girl.

He subconsciously scooted closer to her. Reyna put her head in his lap and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Percy smiled as she nodded. "Sleep then."

Percy turned down the volume and leaned back on his pillow. He took to playing with her hair; taking it out of the braid, stroking it, running his fingers through it. He bent the tears off her face, combed the hair off her forehead, caressed her warm cheek. It took all his will power and reasoning not to kiss her right then and there.

For one thing, she just got out of a relationship a few hours ago. It wouldn't be fair. For another thing, he's dating Annabeth, who wasn't there at the moment. As he continued to stare at her, he repeated the reasons like a mantra, over and over again. Until she woke up, of course.

…

…

…

Reyna

Reyna awoke to the feel of light fingers fluttering across her face. At first, she thought everything was fine. She would be in Jason's room and awake to his bright blue eyes and crooked smile. But when she opened her eyes, she met sea green eyes and a cocky smile. Though she couldn't tell which was better. She picked herself up off of Percy's lap.

"Sleep well?"

"Mhmm." She croaked. Percy laughed.

"You hungry?" she nodded. "Well lucky for you, you woke up right on time for dinner. Shall we go?"

"That depends. Are you going to carry me again?"

"Do you want me to?" she raised her arms toward him, indicating her answer. He smirked and picked her up bridal-style.

Percy walked them to the mess hall. Reyna ignored the stares they received and focused solely on Percy. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jason sitting at one of the tables. She couldn't help herself, but she looked at him only to see him with that Greek Aphrodite spawn. Reyna could feel tears welling up in her eyes so she buried herself in Percy's shirt again.

He broke up with her, to date Piper? Somehow, the situation was even worse. And just when she was starting to feel better too.

Reyna was almost positive Percy was glaring at Jason but she didn't know whether she should worry or be grateful. Percy and Jason always had an odd bromance. One second it's 'I love you, man' and the next it's 'I hate you'. Right now, Reyna was positive their relationship was tipped more towards 'I hate you' considering the look Percy was shooting at him.

He placed her down at an empty table and sat next to her, ordering a cheeseburger and his strange blue drink.

"I really hate him right now." Percy whispered to her. She nodded, her eyes practically burning holes through both Jason and Piper's heads. "What do you wanna eat?"

Reyna shrugged. "I'm not really hungry anymore."

"No way. You are not starving yourself because of him. What do you usually eat?"

"Salad." Percy made a face.

"Salad, Rey? Really? No. I'm ordering you something that'll put some meat on those bones. You're getting a cheeseburger." He ordered it before she could say anything.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm vegetarian."

"Oh…" Reyna laughed.

"It's okay. You can eat it."

"But what about you?"

"That ice cream filled me up."

"You could've said that earlier!"

"Don't snap at me! I told you I wasn't hungry."

"Yeah but-"

The food dropped to the table. Percy stared at it before looking back at Reyna. His sea green eyes were practically screaming 'I'm sorry'. Reyna nodded and nudged the plate toward him. He practically ate the whole burger in one bite, washing it down with his drink. Reyna smiled.

"Let's get out of this place. These people annoy me." Percy glared at Jason again.

"Okay. And I will walk out myself." Percy laughed.

"Whatever you say."

…

…

…

Percy

"I think I need to get to work, Percy." Reyna sighed as they walked out.

"Can I help?" he asked. Reyna raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Sure, if you want to."

They filed into Reyna's office. Percy looked at the piles and piles of paperwork on her desk and sighed.

"How do you do this?" Reyna smiled.

"Well I have to do it. I don't really have much of a choice. Take half." Reyna took her half and sat at her desk.

"Pshh. This sounds like a sucky way to live."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Praetor-For-Two-Hours." Reyna scoffed and began looking through the papers.

Percy took the first paper and read it.

'_To Praetor Percy,' _it began. _That doesn't make sense. I was praetor for less than a day._

"Hey Reyna, this paper is addressed to me." Reyna's eyes widened and she snatched the paper from him, reading it through.

"It's junk. Nothing to worry about." She threw in the trash hastily. Percy was thoroughly confused.

"What did it say?" Her eyes widened again.

"Uh um…what did it say…um it said uh…Percy don't you dare read it!" but it was too late. Percy already fished it out of the trash and was scanning the paper.

'_To Praetor Percy,_

_Forget Reyna. You, me, bed now.'_ He looked up at Reyna with wide eyes.

"Reyna. This is a girl mob." Reyna sighed.

"Apparently, the airheaded girl in the legion can't understand the phrase 'Percy is no longer going to be at camp'. I get tons of those letters every day. There's probably thousands in that pile."

With that Percy, burst out laughing. He didn't know why. He laughed so hard he fell to the floor. It hurt him but he couldn't stop laughing. When his laughing turned into coughing he realized he should calm himself down.

He cleared his throat. "That's hilarious."

"No it isn't! They're annoying! I already hear enough of you in the bathhouse!"

"Really?"

"Ugh yes."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're jealous."

"Jealous? Yeah right." Reyna scoffed.

"Yep. That settles it. You are jealous." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature, Percy."

"I know right? I'm just perfect." Percy struck a ridiculous pose. Reyna laughed.

"Wait, you mean you don't notice the thousands of girls drooling over you?"

Percy shrugged. He never really bothered with other girls during his time at Camp Jupiter.

"I don't really care much about girls. Good times, good friends, what more can a demigod need?" Percy leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. Reyna stared at him.

"You, sir, are the weirdest teenaged boy I have ever met."

Reyna turned her attention back to her work. Weirdest teenager, huh?

"Then how do you think I should be?" She looked up at him and shrugged nonchalantly. Or Percy thought it was pretty offhand. "You should've seen Jason before I dated him. A new girl every week." Reyna shook her head. "Didn't really like that about him."

"Wow, I could never do that." Percy shuddered. He never thought Jason could be like that. "Too many broken hearts."

"Ha, tell him that. I've tried. Every day it was 'Jason, a praetor isn't like that. Pick one girl and stick with her until you think you can't spend another moment with her'. Did he listen? For a time he did. Until this morning of course."

Percy shut his eyes. "You really care about him, don't you?" Reyna looked down.

"I _cared_ about him. He was- is my best friend." Percy nodded. Suddenly he had to get out of the room before he did something stupid.

"I'm going to take a walk." Percy stood and walked to the door. He opened it and walked out but not before he looked back at Reyna. "Don't follow me."

…

…

…

Reyna

Reyna put her head in her hands. _Why do boys have to be so complicating?_ She stood up and walked out the door. She had a feeling she knew exactly where Percy was headed.

She found him, his hands in his pockets, looking down into the whispering Tiber. Reyna walked over to him and gently pressed on his shoulder, indicating that she wanted him to turn.

"Percy." He refused to turn and look at her. Reyna mused at how quickly his mood changed from exultant, spirited Percy to sullen, stubborn Percy. "What's wrong?" he shook his head. Reyna turned him to face her but his green eyes refused to meet her dark ones. "I can't help you if I don't know what this is about. Is it Jason?"

"No. It's definitely not Jason." He still refused to look at her.

"Then what?" he sighed. Reyna lifted his chin so he would have to look at her. He shut his eyes. "Percy?"

"I think I love you." Before Reyna could react, Percy leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes closed instinctively. She knew what to do. How many times had Jason just randomly kissed her? But before she could do anything, he tore away and walked away.

Reyna's eyes were still shut. She was shocked. She didn't know what to do. After 3-second analysis of the situation, she went after Percy.

"Percy! Wait!" she called after him.

He only walked faster. Reyna ran to catch up to him and cut him off. She wrapped her arms around his and hugged him. A few moments passed when he finally returned the embrace.

"Why are you hugging me?" Percy said under his breath.

"Why shouldn't I?" Reyna whispered.

Silence.

"Answer me, Percy. Why shouldn't I?" she raised her voice slightly above a whisper.

"I don't… I don't know."

"Exactly. But Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"You love me? Of all people?"

Percy nodded slowly. "Why?" he let go of her so he could look at her, Reyna guessed. She dropped her eyes.

"I'm not….." she mumbled. He raised her chin, bringing her face closer to his. When he spoke, she could feel his warm breath.

"Try that again." She looked up at him before shutting her eyes tightly.

"I'm not beautiful."

"You're not beautiful?" he scoffed. "You're gorgeous. You're fierce, resilient. You're amazing."

"What about Annabeth." She opened her eyes and looked at him. Percy took her waist and kissed her again.

"What about her?" he said huskily.

"Uh… she's your girlfriend?"

"You know what they say when you love two people?" Reyna shook her head. "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

"Who said that?"

"Johnny Depp."

Reyna smiled. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you too."

…

…

…

**And that's a wrap people.**

**A few notes on this story:**

**It's a one shot. No sequel. But if you want more Preyna from me, read my Preyna fanfiction.**

**I fell like Reyna is a little OOC but that's what really happened! I mean…uh… never mind.**

**I'm not perfectly satisfied with this. I feel like it was uneventful and vague. But hey, I write what I want.**

**NO HATE ALLOWED. I don't like Preyna either (well actually I kinda do). I don't take well to hate so don't even try.**

**I know Jason was a huge idiot in this story but he **_**is**_** an idiot.**

…

…

…

**Thanks for reading. Please press the REVIEW button and give me feedback. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
